


reverse, reverse

by thisainthannah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dream, Degrading kink, KINKY BUTT SEX!, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Sapnap, bottom ass bitch, dreamnap, his ass hurtin lol, kinky smut, mcyt - Freeform, sapnapwastaken, smutshot, you think i'll be able to take a shit if it's raw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisainthannah/pseuds/thisainthannah
Summary: when you lose a bet and get fucked instead of being the fucker
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	reverse, reverse

**Author's Note:**

> i actually didnt write this one. this was written by bestie hade so yes he popped off with this one HAHA i read it before yall losers did

"AND I WON! SUCK IT, BITCH!" Sapnap yelled in triumph as he threw his controller on the couch in glee. "Oh, wait, you're literally going to have to suck it tonight!"

"This deal is bullshit." Dream whined, crossing his arms and looking away in embarrassment.

"It's only bullshit because for the first time, I'm not the one getting fucked."

"These games were just practice."

"No they weren't, Dreamie. You just don't want to be a bottom."

"Because I'm not a fucking bottom."

"I think after tonight, you'll say otherwise."

Dream couldn't believe it. He made that deal because Sapnap wouldn't leave him alone, because he wanted a try at being dominant, fully expecting that Sapnap would lose and stop bothering him. But alas, now he has to submit to Sapnap.

\---

"This is so goddamn stupid," Dream said as Sapnap pulled him on top of the shorter's lap, playing with the collar of his button up.

"You suggested the deal, dumbass."

"Because I thought I would win."

"Well, you didn't." Sapnap said, smirking as he slowly unbuttoned Dream's shirt.

"I fucking hate this."

"I fucking love this." He slowly pulled the shirt off of his boyfriend and set it on the corner of the bed before trying to pull off his own shirt, doing it painfully slow to aggravate Dream. Dream took the lead and pulled Sapnap's shirt off for him, throwing it on the floor.

"Take those Dreamies off." Sapnap demanded, playing with Dream's belt buckle. The blonde sighed, getting off of the noirette, unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants, tossing them both on the floor; Sapnap kept his clothes on. Dream tried to sit down on top of him, but Sapnap pushed him away. "Beg for me." Sapnap demanded.

"What?" Dream seemed thoroughly shocked.

"I said, beg for me. I'm not going to fuck you unless you beg for me."

"Just get this the fuck over with."

"Not until you beg, Dreamie."

Dream's face burned red with embarrassment. "Please, Sapnap?"

"Please what?" Sapnap asked, trying to get Dream to say 'it'.

"You know."

"Not unless you tell me, no."

"Fuck this shit, I'm not doing this." Dream said and tried walking out of the room, but Sapnap grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Dream yelped in pain.

"You will beg or I will fucking beat your ass." Sapnap growled in his ear, still gripping Dream's brown hair. "Now."

"Sapnap..." He felt another pull at his hair.

"What the fuck did I tell you, whore?"

"Can you please fuck me?" With that, Sapnap pushed Dream up against the wall. Dream gasped as he was pushed, but that was muffled as Sapnap pressed his lips to Dream's. Dream moaned into the kiss, and Sapnap smiled.

Sapnap reached down, grabbed the man under his ass, and lifted him up. Dream wrapped his legs around Sapnap's waist as the shorter pushed him against the wall again and kissed him harder, grinding on him while doing so.

Dream let out a deep moan as Sapnap grinded on him, throwing his head back as Sapnap attacked his neck with his lips, giving him hickey after hickey. "Ah~" Dream moaned a little louder this time as Sapnap pulled his hair.

"Oh? My slut likes his hair pulled?" Sapnap grinned as Dream's face burned a deeper shade of red. Dream could feel the pleasure building up in his stomach, and before he could climax everywhere, he told Sapnap.

"Can w-we get to the go-good shit please?" Sapnap laughed as he carried Dream to the bed and pinned him down on it. He put the blonde's hands above his head and held them down as he painfully slowly pulled his boxers down. Dream moaned at the contact and tried to break free of Sapnap's grip, but the noirette let go of his boxers and gripped his hair, pulling him up toward his face.

"Stay put, you little Dreamie." Sapnap growled, dropping his hair and letting the blonde's head fall back into the pillows. He eventually pulled the man's boxers off and immediately got to work on his neck, rolling his hips against Dream's groin.

"Ah~ Fuck, Sapnap~" Dream moaned, baring his neck for the boy.

Sapnap smirked. "Thought you weren't a bottom."

"I-I'm not."

Sapnap bit down on his ear, causing the blonde to moan loudly. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Sapnap got off of the bed, leaving a naked Dream on the bed, confused, as Sapnap began searching for Dream's belt. "You can't lie to me, Dream. I know you've always wanted me to top you, so why lie about it?"

Dream blushed a scarlet red. "I'm not- I'm not lying."

"I can see it in your eyes, Dreamie." He said as he grabbed the belt, and Dream felt a pit in his stomach as he thought of all of the possibilities. Sapnap walked over to him, tying his wrists together and to the bedframe.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me do my thing." Sapnap snapped.

If he was being honest, he was kind of scared of Sapnap.

Sapnap was pretty hot like this too.

"Dream! Answer me!"

Dream looked up at the noirette. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We can stop now if you are genuinely uncomfortable, okay?" Sapnap said seriously, looking at Dream to make sure he was fully consenting to what was about to happen. Even though Sapnap was seeming very dominant, he still needed to make sure that Dream constened.

"Yes, Sapnap. I'm fine. I let you strip me and tie me to the headboard with a fucking belt, so yeah, I'm fine." He answered, pulling his legs up and pressing them together to get friction.

Sapnap quickly realized what he was doing and pulled his legs apart with a smirk. "I asked for your consent, though I never gave you permission to do *that*." Sapnap said as he straddled the taller boy. He leaned forward and kissed Dream's collarbone, causing the boy to chuckle.

"What, Dreamie?"

"Nothing." Dream smiled, though that smile was replaced when Sapnap thrusted against his cock, leaving the man flustered and even more horny than he was in the first place.

"Hm. That did something what if I...did it again?" Sapnap repeated his previous motion, and Dream let out an involuntary moan.

"Please, Sapnap?"

"Please what, whore?" Sapnap purred, grinding down on Dream's groin, causing his breath to hitch.

"Goddamn it, Sapnap. Why the hell are you doing this?" Sapnap leaned down to his ear.

"Please what, whore?" He asked with a whisper.

"FUCK ME!" Dream's face burned red with embarrassment. There's was no way their neighbors didn't hear that. But, they are used to hearing Sapnap's screams, so he let it pass.

"You want it raw?"

"Why the fuck would I want it raw? You think I'll be able to take a shit if it's raw?"

"So you assume I'll be rough?"

"I know you will be. Just get this the hell over with please."

Sapnap got off of Dream's lap to fumble around in their bedside drawer before grabbing the bottle of lube. Sapnap popped the lid and squirted some on his hands, warming up the liquid with his fingers. Dream's eyes widened as the noirette walked towards him and spread Dream's legs apart.

Dream groaned in pleasure as Sapnap stuck two fingers in him, trying to stretch him out as quickly as possible. He threw his head back in euphoria as Sapnap slipped a third finger in, scissoring inside of him. The boy prodded his boyfriend's prostate, and Dream moaned loudly.

"Oh, fuck~." Dream moaned as Sapnap continued harassing his sensitive nerves. Just as Dream was about to relieve the pressure, Sapnap pulled his fingers out and stood up. Dream whined at the emptiness until he realized Sapnap was trying to take off his own pants. The blonde felt a rush of excitement as Sapnap let out his own growing boner. He stroked it once before lining it up with Dream's hole, pushing the tip in before quickly pulling it out, teasing the man.

"Goddamn it, Sapnap. Can you stop fucking teas-ing, fuck~!" He exclaimed as Sapnap slammed into him at full speed, not giving him time to adjust before doing it again. "Holy sHIT!"

Sapnap chuckled as he violently slammed into his boyfriend, Dream running his fingers through his hair as pain coursed through his veins, followed by a burst of pleasure. He never thought he would actually enjoy himself.

There was no way in hell Dream would be able to walk tomorrow, and everybody would be confused as to why he's walking with such a limp.

The sounds of skin slapping skin were flooding the room as sweat collected on both of their foreheads. Dream's eyes rolled back as Sapnap pushed into him harder, both enjoying themselves.

"I'm gonna- I'm..." Dream trailed off, but Sapnap knew what he meant. Sapnap smirked as he pulled out of Dream's ass, leaving the man moaning at the emptiness. Sapnap untied the belt around Dream's wrists and walked over to the other side of the bed to take a breather.

"Why the hell did you pull out, whore?"

Sapnap stomped over to him. "What was that, Dreamie?"

Dream stood up, wiggling slightly before falling into Sapnap's arms. "I said, 'why the hell did you pull out, whore" he answered, rubbing his wrists. Sapnap slapped his ass, hard.

"I'm the only one who can call the other a whore tonight. Understand?"

"Fuck you."

"Actually, I'm the one fucking you." Dream rolled his eyes as Sapnap sat on the bed, pushing Dream on his knees.

"No. I'm not fucking doing this shit." Sapnap grabbed Dream's hair and pulled his face towards his own. He leaned in towards the blonde's ears.

"Yes, you will, or, as I said earlier, I will beat your ass. And it *won't* be sexual. I will make sure it hurts."

"And if I like it?" Dream grinned.

"I'll make sure you won't." Sapnap said, grinning maliciously. "Now do what I say, or I'll make it feel like hell."

Dream swallowed his pride and grabbed Sapnap's cock, rubbing his slit gently before using his other hand to massage the shaft. The noirette threw his head back and used his arms to balance him on the bed. Dream really knew how to use his hands.

"Holy shit, Dreamie. Ah~." Sapnap was known for being talkative, both using words and moaning, when being pleasured, and Dream was known for groaning a lot.

Dream didn't have a gag reflex, so he was able to take Sapnap in completely, and began to bob his head. Sapnap used this opportunity to essentially face-fuck his boyfriend, thrusting into the man's mouth. Dream moaned, sending vibrations through his cock, and only a few more thrusts and another moan would send him over the edge. Dream noticed this and began bobbing his head faster, and Sapnap began panting louder, throwing his head back. Dream smiled as he moaned, and Sapnap released his cum into Dream's mouth.

Sapnap was panting loudly, wiping his forehead as Dream swallowed his thick liquid. "Fuck, Dream~. How do you do it?"

"I'm just superior. Now help me." Dream said, pointing to his own throbbing problem. Dream laid on the bed, stomach up. And wiped his forehead as Sapnap climbed on top of him. He pressed his lips to Dream's as his arms trailed up from his waist to his face, where he cupped his cheeks. Dream dug his nails into the boy's back, causing the boy to elicit a loud moan, louder than any of Dream's. Sapnap loved the pain.

The brown-eyed boy reached down, grabbing on to Dream's dick. Dream pressed his nails into Sapnap's back harder, leaving Sapnap unable to concentrate, inevitably causing him to fall on Dream's chest.

"You'll have to deal with it yourself. I can't." He said in between pants, which made Dream frustrated.

"Your time to shine is over, pretty boy. Stick your ass up or you'll regret it." Dream demanded, Sapnap's eyes widened with shock. All that he'd down to Dream was going to happen to him, but it would be ten times worse.


End file.
